


cold coffee.

by leafymeg



Category: life. - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafymeg/pseuds/leafymeg
Summary: a man is currently mourning over his wives death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	cold coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god. i'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, I was just busy with other things. for anybody that likes my content, I will start posting more! anyways, I seriously do NOT know how to write something sad so.. enjoy it if possible?

it bugs me.

i don't know how she can just keep standing over me, having the willpower or strength. i just don't get it. i've been waiting, and waiting for even just a smile. it's driving me crazy, every day.  
  
i wake up wishing for the warm smell of coffee and soft kisses in the morning. she'd place it on the hickory nightstand next to the bed, leaving a magical feeling.

she was, and still is, my yellow. bringing a smile to everybody she passes. an image of beauty and affection, we called her. i always felt so joyful, amazingly happy, whenever i saw her. 

i can remember a time when we went to the beach near some palm trees. the sky was blue, but it reminded me of the whales calling at the bottom of a lost sea. lonely, cold. it resembled a tragedy that i never wanted.

she liked to sit down on the sand, near the edge of the waters. the water splashes onto her feet lightly, slowly as the wind blows just enough to make a breeze. i want to cherish each and every moment i had with her that day, along with times just as cheerful.

i'm denying that she's not here. no, i know she isn't, but. i can't seem to bring myself towards that fact properly. i just wanna run my fingers down her hair as we lie in the sun again. can i please, just see her again? i'm not motivated to comprehend with empty insults at work.

please. over and over, i dream about your face. i don't want to forget it. but, it makes me feel.. melancholic, for you to see me like this. peacefully sitting on top of clouds telling me to wait. i don't want to wait, i want to be with you now. i want to share sugar-cones of mint ice cream with you, your favorite. i want to intertwine palms again and walk down the roads while the sunset is observing us. 

i want to be with you. hug you. kiss you. vent out to you on how i'm feeling. how much bullshit i've dealt with when you weren't here. the longing for you to just fucking be here and let me sob on your shoulder. let's listen to slow, jazzy music and fall asleep, okay? read a book silently, maybe.  
  
but despite my pleading and desperation sobbing, i have to stare at the table, alone; with cold coffee.


End file.
